dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nichkhun
Perfil thumb|300px|Nichkhun *'Nombre:' 닉쿤 / Nichkhun (Nichkhun Horvejkul) *'Nombre real (tailandés):' นิชคุณ หรเวชกุล / Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul *'Apodos:' Khun, Khunnie Boy, Khunnie Boo. Khun Ddeng. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Hermanas menores Yanin (super modelo) y Sherleen / Hermano mayor Nichan Horvejkul. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Sobre Nichkkun Nichkhun es vocalista en el grupo. Nació en Rancho Cucamonga, California. Pasó su infancia en Tailandia y en California y estudió en el extranjero en Nueva Zelanda. Volvió a los Estados para la escuela secundaria y fue descubierto por un agente de talentos JYP en Hollywood, California mientras asistía al Festival Coreano de Música en Los Ángeles. Dramas *School of Magic (Naver TV, 2017) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Yes Sir My Boss (True4U, 2015) *Looking For Aurora (2015) *One and a Half Summer (2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2014 (NTV, 2014) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) cameo *All My Love (MBC, 2010) cameo *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) aparición especial *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo Programas de TV *Youth Trainee (Zhejiang Television, 2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 40-50-51 *We Got Married, Temporada 2 (MBC, 2010) esposa Victoria Song *M COUNTDOWN (Mnet, 2010) *Running Man (SBS, 2010) Ep. 4-5 *2PM The Wild Bunny (Mnet, 2008) *Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008) *Stockings (SBS, 2008) *Ambitious, Temporada 2 (SBS, 2008) *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) Películas *Gardenia in Blossom (2015) cameo *Chalouis (2014) cameo *Seven Something (2012) *Ouran High School Host Club (2012) *Shining Diploma (2010) Videos Musicales *Jun. K - Your Wedding (2017) *Jun. K - Young Forever (2016) *Wilber Pan - Touch (2011) *ETC BAND - PUSH (2011) *8Eight - The End Is Coming Anuncios *'2010:' Minute Maid with Pulpy *'2009:' L'UOMO *'2009:' Hanami *EXR *Elite *Cornetto *Splash *Ice Shock *Deochimil Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' 2PM *'Educación: '''Los Osos High School (USA) *'Aficiones: 'Piano. Escuchar música. Ver películas. Trabajar fuera. Tomar fotos. *'Especialidades: '''Piano. acrobático. *La madrugada del 23 Julio del 2012 Nichkhun estuvo envuelto en un accidente automovilístico chocando contra una motocicleta por manejar bajo los efectos del alcohol (0.056% nivel de alcohol en la sangre) por lo que su licencia fue suspendida. Según informó la agencia JYP Entertainment, el cantante regresaba a su casa luego de una cenar con sus compañeros y empleados JYPE donde bebió cerca de dos vasos de cerveza. *Nichkhun es la mitad de la mitad tailandés chino. La abuela de Nichkhun es de Hainan, China, mientras que su abuelo es tailandés. Nichkhun declaró a sí mismo en un programa de variedades chino Happy Camp que su padre es un tailandés de decente china mientras que su madre es china. Nichkhun también reveló en twitter que tiene antepasados de Guangzhou, China. *En abril de 2014, Nichkhun y Tiffany de Girls' Generation confirmaron estar en una relación desde diciembre de 2013. El 29 de mayo de 2015, confirmaron haber terninado dicha relacion. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Nichkhun1.jpg Nichkhun2.jpg Nichkhun3.jpg Nichkhun4.jpg Nichkhun5.jpg Nichkhun6.jpg Nichkhun7.jpg Nichkhun8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:TLCantante Categoría:TLActor Categoría:TLModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:JYP Entertainment